


О вещах и волшебниках

by getrid



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ватануки, думает Юко, по действию сродни камню, брошенному в реку; от камня по воде расходятся круги – и кто знает, что будет твориться в глубине речной глади под их влиянием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О вещах и волшебниках

Ватануки сдвигает створку двери в кладовку; она отъезжает тяжело, как будто что-то мешает. Падающая швабра (да кто вообще ее так поставил?!) больно бьет его по лбу. К ногам валится всяческий хлам (свертки и пакеты, бутылка с переливающимися внутри разноцветными камушками, гребень с длинной ручкой, россыпь шпилек для волос, плюшевая кошка, две свечи, карманный сборник японской поэзии). Ватануки мрачно трет лоб тыльной стороной ладони, вытаскивает швабру и прислоняет к стене. Затем оборачивается и интересуется в пустоту коридора:  
– И все-таки: зачем вы храните это старье?  
– Бесценные сокровища, – с интонацией «что б ты в этом понимал» поправляет его голос Юко.  
Сама Юко тем временем высовывает голову из-за угла и добавляет:  
– Кроме того, ты бы поосторожней с выражениями. А то мало чего.  
– А чего?  
– Ватануки, – умиляется Юко, – ты, как обычно, туго соображаешь. 

К ногам Ватануки плавно съезжает еще одна кучка «бесценных сокровищ». Он стоически вздыхает, закатывает рукава повыше и принимается разгребать завалы. Юко ласково и насмешливо улыбается ему в спину; затем опускается на пол, прислоняется спиной к стене, расправляет рукава кимоно и застывает фарфоровой куколкой, задумчиво глядя вдаль. 

*** 

В кладовке тихо и прохладно; пахнет, вопреки ожиданиям, не затхло и сухо, но пряной свежестью болотной тины. Рассохшиеся доски скрипят под ногами, откликаясь на малейшее движение. Длинные ряды стеллажей уходят вглубь, растворяются в темноте, из-за чего комната кажется бесконечной. Поставленный на порог резной фонарь отбрасывает на стены причудливые тени, оранжевое пятно света ложится наискось от двери к углу.

Ватануки думает, что когда он убирался здесь в прошлый раз, вещей определенно было меньше. У него такое ощущение, что новые вещи однажды просто возникают в кладовке сами собой, из воздуха.  
Ватануки думает, что зря он вообще убирался: комната укутана плотным тускло-серым слоем пыли, как будто здесь не мыли десятилетиями (а вовсе не с этого лета).

– Чудовищный бардак, – бурчит себе под нос Ватануки, охапками вытаскивая вещи из кладовки (первая охапка: рулон расшитой журавлями ткани, изящная маленькая ваза, искусственный цветок лилии, картонная коробка без надписей; вторая охапка: лампа с выцветшим от старости плафоном, набор курительных палочек, свиток на древнекитайском, бумажный веер, флакон засохшей туши; примерно на шестой охапке Ватануки сбивается и перестает считать).

Через полчаса у него начинает ломить спину; кривясь, Ватануки двумя пальцами вытаскивает за ремешок из кучи мусора рваную сандалию-дзори.  
– Хорошо сокровище, – хмыкает он, – рухлядь какая-то. 

В следующее мгновение что-то темным пятном мелькает перед глазами, и нос пронзает острая боль; зажимая его рукой, Ватануки отскакивает назад. То, что пятью секундами ранее было разношенным дзори, внезапно обзаводится длинными, по-паучьи тонкими конечностями и одним круглым, похожим на крупную темную бусину, глазом.  
– У-у, гадина, – скрипит существо детским голоском, с неприязнью вперяя единственный глаз в Ватануки. – Сам ты рухлядь.  
Ватануки недоуменно шмыгает окровавленным носом. Существо пару раз подскакивает на месте, словно бы разминая ноги, затем прорехой на подошве издает пронзительный, как чаячий крик, скрежет-скрип. Углы прорехи загибаются вверх, сама прореха едет чуть вбок (это он так ухмыльнулся, оторопело понимает Ватануки), и из нее доносится:  
– Руки две, ноги две, глаза три! Два твоих были, и один чужой достался! 

Существо волчком проворачивается на месте, а затем, шмыгнув между ног Ватануки, выскакивает в коридор. Юко приветливо машет ему ладонью, существо издает еще один режущий уши писк и ускакивает вдаль по коридору, в обратную от нее сторону; скрывается за поворотом. 

– Эт-то что? – заикаясь, спрашивает Ватануки, обращаясь к Юко, – вот это что сейчас было?!  
– Цукумогами, – улыбаясь, отвечает Юко, разглядывая его. – Дух вещи. В данном случае, очень раздражительной вещи. Я же говорила тебе быть аккуратнее со словами: цукумогами очень обидчивы. Кстати, лучше бы тебе вернуть его обратно поскорее, иначе он сейчас от негодования полмагазина перевернет. А за все, что он сломает, – продолжает Юко, смешливо щурясь, – ты, Ватануки, у меня отрабатывать будешь. Равноценная плата, сам понимаешь.  
– Отли-ично, – стонет Ватануки, в его волосах труха, а кровь заливает ворот рубашки, – так я еще и виноват вышел. Он меня пнул, вообще-то, я ранен!  
– Ну, ранен ты, предположим, за дело: тяжело не оскорбиться на «рухлядь», когда ты брошенный древний дзори. А как его вернуть – сам придумаешь.  
Ватануки достает из нагрудного кармана платок и насухо вытирает нос. Затем платок отправляется в скопившуюся на полу кучу мусора.  
– Э? Как, по-вашему, я должен это придумать? И, кстати говоря, Юко-сан: что это за пургу про руки и глаза он гнал?  
– Головой возьмешь и придумаешь, – спокойно отвечает Юко; на мгновение задумывается, но все же продолжает, – а пургу или нет – время покажет. И больше я тебе, – добавляет она, взмахом руки пресекая возражения Ватануки, – все равно ничего не скажу.  
– Вот вечно вы так, – бурчит Ватануки, отправляясь на поиски рехнувшегося дзори. 

Юко бездумно наблюдает, как нарисованные на ее кимоно разноцветные бабочки, подергивая крыльями, сбиваются в районе колен; с некоторых пор слово «вечно» перестало иметь к ней отношение – равно как и любые другие слова, связанные с течением времени.  
Юко отрывает взгляд от переливчатого копошения, руками разглаживает ткань, возвращая бабочек на место; затем зовет Мару и Моро.

***

Завернув за угол и не обнаружив там признаков жизни, Ватануки задумывается, куда бы могло отправиться… это. Он ходит по комнатам и заглядывает в шкафы, смотрит под котацу и в ванной (ничего); опускается на четвереньки и проверяет неплотно подогнанные половицы (под одной обнаруживается спящий трубочный лис), осматривает все щели, о которых может вспомнить, заворачивает в кухню (на полу валяются осколки тарелок, но зловредного дзори не видать).  
– Эй, ты, комок агрессии, – зовет Ватануки, – выходи давай, мириться будем.  
В Магазине стоит звенящая тишина.

Отчаявшись, он раздвигает створки дверей и выходит на веранду – промерзнувшие за ночь доски обжигают холодом ступни даже через плотные носки – делает пару шагов и вдруг слышит тихий, едва различимый детский писклявый голосок. Он идет вперед, поеживаясь от порывов ветра, голос, прерывисто декламирующий что-то, становится все громче и громче; теперь в нем можно без труда различить отдельные слова – Ватануки понимает, что это песня. Под старательно выводимое слабым, словно бы стертым голоском «у-ли-точ-ка» Ватануки подходит к дальнему углу веранды. Ложится животом на дощатый ледяной пол, опускает голову. Под настилом предсказуемо обнаруживается искомый дух. 

Выставив перед собой ноги и руки, дзори лежит ремешками вниз (ага, думает Ватануки, это, наверное, спина… если у него может быть спина) и скрипуче напевает-растягивает детскую песенку.  
– Улитка-улитка, где же твои глазки? Покажи рожки, покажи остренькие, покажи глазки!

Над дзори внезапно поднимается отросток с блестящим темным шариком на конце. Ватануки дергается от неожиданности, улиточный глаз раскачивается на тонкой ножке, затем она тает в воздухе, и бусина со влажным звуком плюхается обратно на подошву.  
– Ва-та-ну-ки, покажи глазки! У тебя один чужой.

Дзори на манер таракана выбирается из-под веранды и припрыгивает напротив Ватануки. 

– У меня? Почему чужой? – недоуменно переспрашивает Ватануки, неосознанно трогая пальцами правое веко. Существо молчит и только чуть кривит прореху рта. 

– Э-э, – тянет Ватануки, чувствуя себя очень глупо (и думая, что он слишком часто чувствует себя очень глупо с тех пор, как начал работать в Магазинчике), – ладно, неважно. Извини меня? Давай я тебя, что ли, подлатаю…

Голос замолкает, конечности втягиваются обратно, темный блестящий глаз, мигнув, закрывается и исчезает, как не было. Ватануки ждет пару мгновений – ничего не происходит – затем с опаской подтягивает тапок к себе. Зашивать.

***

Поздним вечером этого же дня Юко, сидя на веранде, курит. В Токио середина осени, непривычно холодной для этих мест, во дворе Магазина пустынно и ветрено; Юко в странном оцепенении набивает трубку, подносит ее к губам, вдыхает, сухое тепло неожиданно сильно обжигает горло; на выдохах пар изо рта смешивается с табачным дымом.  
Между ее колен в складках кимоно лежит вычищенная Ватануки сандалия. Над сандалией на тонкой ножке покачивается блестящая бусинка глаза. 

Юко, округляя губы, выдувает прозрачно-белесые колечки дыма, пахнущие вишней, и думает, что Клоу – хотел он того или нет – ухитрялся оставлять свой отпечаток на всем, с чем соприкасался.  
– Нет, вы только вдумайтесь, какой великий маг, – хмыкает про себя Юко; – не обошел вниманием даже обувь.  
И теперь дурацкий дзори, который невесть как вообще оказался в кладовке ее Магазина, мало того что стал цукумогами, так еще и (как будто одного этого ему показалось недостаточно!) получил дар предсказывать будущее.  
Юко, затягиваясь горьковато-древесным дымом, думает, что вся эта нелепая ситуация, по-хорошему, должна бы насмешить, но вместо этого ей щемяще-тоскливо. 

Обводя пальцами свежие швы на ремешке сандалии, Юко думает (и мысль эта вызывает у нее ласковое раздражение), что Ватануки похож на Клоу – в том, что касается создания связей.  
Ватануки закручивает вокруг себя цепи событий и снов, вещей и отношений; привязывает к себе духов и людей, и привязывается к ним сам. Он определяет границы собственной реальности, это выходит у него неосознанно и легко, как дыхание; он меняется и вызывает изменения вокруг себя. Каждая новая связь, каждое решение делают Ватануки сильнее – и вместе с силой растет его влияние на ход вещей.  
Ватануки, думает Юко, по действию сродни камню, брошенному в реку; от камня по воде расходятся круги – и кто знает, что будет твориться в глубине речной глади под их влиянием.  
И еще, последней ускользающей мыслью, Юко думает, что чем сильнее Ватануки будет становиться, тем отчетливее будут эти круги, тем дальше будут они расплескиваться; и остановить этот процесс уже невозможно так же, как нельзя остановить скатывающуюся с гор лавину, имя которой – судьба. 

Потом она уже не думает ни о чем; только, запрокинув голову, смотрит вверх, в беззвездное и по-осеннему прозрачное ночное небо.

**Author's Note:**

> Бакэ-дзори – старый сандаль, за которым плохо ухаживают. Бегает по дому и распевает глупые песенки.  
> Цукумогами — духи старых вещей в японской мифологии (старой вещь, как правило, становится по достижении ста лет).


End file.
